1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety goggles, and more particularly to safety goggles suitably used for sports and work.
2. Description of Related Art
People who work in hazardous environments or operate dangerous machinery need to wear goggles to protect their eyes. Also, many sport players wear goggles to keep wind, sweat, dust or the like from interfering with their vision. Conventional goggles generally include a frame, two lenses and an elastic band. Two socket holes are defined in the frame through which the eyes of a user see. The lenses are mounted in the socket holes in the frame respectively by wedging, bonding or the like. The elastic band has two ends and wraps around the head of the user. Each end of the band is connected to an edge of the frame.
When the user wears the goggles, the elastic band is stretched and wound around the head of the user. A restitution force is created in the elastic band, and the restitution force of the elastic band is applied to tighten the goggles on the head. Unfortunately, the restitution force of the elastic band may deform the frame because the ends of the elastic band are coupled to the edges of the frame. Furthermore, the user will pull the elastic band to adjust the goggles on the head any time, and the frame will be deformed again and again. After extensive use, deformation of the frame will cause the lenses to pop out of the socket holes of the frame or crack a lens.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pair of safety goggles to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pair of safety goggles that will prevent a lens from popping out of a socket hole of a frame of the safety goggles.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.